digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
PlatinumSukamon
Nanimon |partner=Dust Alliance |s1=Sukamon |s2=Damemon |n1=(En:) P-Sukamon |jacards= |encards= }} PlatinumSukamon is a Mutant Digimon. A poop-shaped Digimon that shines like platinum. It is a species of Sukamon that absorbed the data of , giving it a luxurious appearance, but its abilities are at the same level as Sukamon's. Attacks *'Metal Bomber'This attack is named "Rare Metal Poop" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links. (Rare Metal Unchi, lit. "Rare Metal Poop") * *'Metalic Guard' (Metallic Guard) *'Smash' *'Scar Nail': Slashes with dirty filthy claws. *'Panic Wave' (Trance Mesmer): Gives itself the ability to confuse enemies with its attacks. Design PlatinumSukamon resembles a silver blob of typical animal that has a large mouth that is usually shown wrapping around its entire cephalothorax, splitting it in half with a large tongue in the lower mandible. It has long arms with two belts on each wrist, a belt on the upper part of its right arm, and multiple metal rings on its long fingers. Some PlatinumSukamon are accompanied by a Chuumon, its close friend. Etymologies ;PlatinaSukamon (プラチナスカモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *'Esp:' Platina (lit. "Little silver"). *Direct romanization of . ;PlatinumSukamon Name used in American English media. * . *Direct romanization of . Fiction Digimon World PlatinumSukamon is found in Factorial Town. It drops 4500 bits when defeated, and knows every Filth technique. Digimon World 2 PlatinumSukamon digivolves from Hagurumon and can further digivolve into Vademon. PlatinumSukamon can also be found in the wild with Kuwagamon and Flymon. Its special attack, the Assist "Panic Wave", grants an ally Digimon the power to induce Confusion. Digimon World 3 PlatinumSukamon is only available as a Brown Champion Card with 12/10. Digimon World: Next Order PlatinumSukamon digivovles from any Champion or Ultimate level Digimon should their poop gauge reach the maximum level. Mega and Ultra level Digimon don't poop but can become a PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon should one of Piedmon's experiments fill their poop gauge to the maximum. Digimon World DS PlatinumSukamon digivolves from PawnChessmon Black, and can digivolve further into MetalMamemon depending on its stats. PlatinumSukamon also appears as a boss in Drain Tunnel for getting the DigiEgg of Miracles, which is used to get into the Chrome Mine and rescue Phil. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk PlatinumSukamon is #133, and is a Champion-level, Tank-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 172 HP, 178 MP, 105 Attack, 98 Defense, 82 Spirit, 68 Speed, and 48 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 3 and Halo 3 traits. It dwells in the Sunken Tunnel. PlatinumSukamon digivolves from Kotemon. In order to digivolve to PlatinumSukamon, your Digimon must be at least level 25, with 120 defense. PlatinumSukamon can DNA digivolve to Garbagemon with Roachmon or Numemon, or to MetalMamemon with Ninjamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth PlatinumSukamon is a Neutral Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Keramon, Hagurumon, and Hackmon, and can digivolve to Etemon, Vademon, and MetalMamemon. Its special attack is Rare Metal Poop and its support skill is Platinum Bonus which significantly increases experience earned in battle. In Complete Edition, PlatinumSukamon can also digivolve to CatchMamemon. Its support skill is also now Platinum Service which increases experience earned in battle. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory PlatinumSukamon is #127 and is a Neutral Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Keramon, Hagurumon, and Hackmon, and can digivolve to Etemon, Vademon, MetalMamemon, and CatchMamemon. Its special attack is Rare Metal Poop and its support skill is Platinum Service which increases experience earned in battle. Digimon Links PlatinumSukamon digivolves from Keramon, Hagurumon, and Hackmon and can digivolve to Etemon, Vademon, and MetalMamemon. Digimon ReArise PlatinumSukamon digivolves from Keramon and can digivolve to Etemon. Notes and references